


The Great Escape - Dean Cas Pinefest 2018

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: Dean and Cas hook up. After that, Dean does what he does best: he leaves, because there’s no way in hell he’s going to deal with - whatever this is. He even has an excuse - people are dying, and Jody needs his help.It would be great if he wasn’t madly in love with Cas, Cas equally angry at him and the case - well, it’s all quite literally killing him.





	The Great Escape - Dean Cas Pinefest 2018

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deaneatscake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaneatscake/gifts).



> Illustrations created for the Dean/Cas Pinefest story, The Great Escape, written by DeanEatsCake. Check it out!

  


  



End file.
